familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 19
Events * 335 - Dalmatius is raised to the rank of Caesar by his uncle Constantine I. *1356 - In the Battle of Poitiers, the English defeat the French. *1692 - Giles Corey is pressed to death after refusing to plead in the Salem witch trials. *1777 - First Battle of Saratoga/Battle of Freeman's Farm/Battle of Bemis Heights. *1778 - The Continental Congress passes the first budget of the United States. *1796 - George Washington's farewell address is printed across America as an open letter to the public. *1862 - American Civil War: Battle of Iuka - Union troops under General William Rosecrans defeat a Confederate force commanded by General Sterling Price. *1863 - American Civil War: Battle of Chickamauga. *1870 - Franco-Prussian War: the Siege of Paris begins, which will result on 28 January 1871 in the surrender of Paris and a decisive Prussian victory. *1893 - Women's suffrage: In New Zealand, the Electoral Act of 1893 is consented to by the governor giving all women in New Zealand the right to vote. *1900 - Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid commit their first robbery together. *1934 - Bruno Hauptmann is arrested for the kidnap and murder of Charles Lindbergh III. *1942 - Holocaust in Brody, western Ukraine: About 2,500 Brody Jews are deported by German Gestapo to the extermination camp in Belzec. *1944 - Armistice between Finland and Soviet Union signed. (End of the Continuation War). *1945 - Lord Haw Haw (William Joyce) sentenced to death in London. *1946 - The Council of Europe is founded following a speech given by Winston Churchill at the University of Zurich. *1952 - The U.S. bars Charlie Chaplin from reentering the country after a trip to England. *1957 - First U.S. underground nuclear bomb test. *1957 - Dalida is the first artist to be awarded a gold record in France for 300 000 sales of "Bambino". *1959 - Nikita Khrushchev is barred from visiting Disneyland. *1970 - The first Glastonbury Festival is held at Michael Eavis's farm in Glastonbury, UK. *1972 - A parcel bomb sent to Israeli Embassy in London kills one diplomat. *1973 - King Carl XVI Gustaf accedes to the throne of Sweden. *1976 - A Turkish Boeing 727 hits a mountain in southern Turkey killing 155. *1983 - Saint Kitts and Nevis gains its independence. *1985 - A strong earthquake kills thousands and destroys about 400 buildings in Mexico City. *1985 - Tipper Gore and other political wives form the Parents Music Resource Center as Frank Zappa and other musicians testify at U.S. Congressional hearings on obscenity in rock music. *1988 - Greg Louganis suffers a head injury while qualifying for the Seoul Olympics; goes on to win two Gold medals. *1989 - A terrorist bomb explodes UTA Flight 772 in mid-air above the Tùnùrù Desert, Niger, killing 171. *1991 - Ötzi the Iceman is discovered by a couple of German tourists. *1995 - The Washington Post and The New York Times publish the Unabomber's manifesto. *1997 - Guelb El-Kebir massacre in Algeria; 53 killed. *2001 - Commencement of U.S. combat activities in Afghanistan. *2006 - The Thai military stages a coup in Bangkok. Constitution revoked; martial law declared. Births * 86 - Antoninus Pius, Roman Emperor (d. 161) * 866 - Leo VI, Byzantine Emperor (d. 912) *1377 - Duke Albert IV of Austria (d. 1404) *1551 - King Henry III of France (d. 1589) *1676 - Eberhard IV Ludwig, Duke of Württemberg (d. 1733) *1714 - Charles Humphreys, American delegate to the Continental Congress (d. 1786) *1737 - Charles Carroll of Carrollton, American signer of the Declaration of Independence and U.S. Senator (d. 1832) *1749 - Jean Baptiste Joseph Delambre, French mathematician (d. 1822) *1754 - John Ross Key, commissioned officer in the Continental Army, judge, lawyer and the father of Francis Scott Key (d. 1821) *1759 - William Kirby, English entomologist (d. 1850) *1778 - Henry Peter Brougham, Lord High Chancellor of Great Britain (d. 1868) *1796 - Hartley Coleridge, English poet (d. 1849) *1799 - René Caillé, French explorer (d. 1838) *1802 - Lajos Kossuth, Hungarian lawyer and Regent-President (d. 1894) *1803 - Maria Anna of Sardinia, Empress of Austria and queen of Hungary and Bohemia (d. 1884) *1811 - Orson Pratt, American religious leader (d. 1881) *1828 - Fridolin Anderwert, Swiss Federal Councilor (d. 1880) *1882 - Christopher Stone, first disc jockey in the United Kingdom (d. 1965) *1887 - Lovie Austin, American jazz pianist (d. 1972) * 1887 - Lynne Overman, American actor (d. 1943) *1888 - J. W. Alexander, American mathematician (d. 1971) *1889 - Sadie Delany, American physician and author (d. 1999) *1898 - Giuseppe Saragat, president of the Italian Republic (d. 1988) *1901 - Joe Pasternak, Hungarian-born film producer (d. 1991) *1905 - Leon Jaworski, American Watergate scandal special prosecutor (d. 1982) *1907 - Lewis Franklin Powell, American Supreme Court Justice (d. 1998) *1908 - Mika Waltari, Finnish novelist (d. 1979) *1909 - Ferry Porsche, Austrian automobile pioneer (d. 1998) *1910 - Margaret Lindsay, American actress (d. 1981) *1911 - Sir William Golding, English writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1993) *1912 - Kurt Sanderling, German conductor *1913 - Frances Farmer, American actress (d. 1970) *1915 - Germán Valdés, Mexican actor, singer and comedian (d. 1973) *1919 - Mary Midgley, American philosopher * 1919 - Alberic Schotte, Belgian cyclist (d. 2004) *1920 - Roger Angell, American sports writer *1921 - Paulo Freire, Brazilian educator & writer (d. 1997) *1922 - Damon Knight, American writer (d. 2002) * 1922 - Emil Zátopek, Czech athlete (d. 2000) *1926 - James Lipton, American actor, writer and host of Inside the Actors Studio * 1926 - Masatoshi Koshiba, Japanese physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * 1926 - Duke Snider, baseball player *1927 - Rosemary Harris, English actress * 1927 - William Hickey, American actor (d. 1997) *1928 - Adam West, American actor *1930 - Antonio Margheriti, Italian filmmaker *1931 - Jean-Claude Carrière, French screenwriter and actor *1931 - Brook Benton, American singer (d. 1988) *1933 - David McCallum, Scottish actor * 1933 - Gilles Archambault, Québécois novelist *1934 - Brian Epstein, English musical group manager (the Beatles) (d. 1967) *1935 - Benjamin Hacker, American naval aviator (d. 2003) * 1935 - Nick Massi, American singer (The Four Seasons) (d. 2000) *1936 - Al Oerter, American athlete (d. 2007) *1937 - Abner Haynes, American football player *1940 - Paul Williams, American composer * 1940 - Ed Westfall, Canadian ice hockey player * 1940 - Bill Medley, American singer and songwriter (The Righteous Brothers) *1941 - Mama Cass Elliot, American musician (d. 1974) * 1941 - Umberto Bossi, Italian politician *1943 - Joe Morgan, baseball player *1944 - Jean Succar Kuri, Lebanese-born Mexican businessman * 1944 - Anders Björck, Swedish politician *1945 - Randolph Mantooth, American actor * 1945 - Freda Payne, American singer and actress *1946 - Brian Henton, English racing driver *1947 - Lol Creme, English musician (10cc, Godley & Creme) *1948 - Jeremy Irons, English actor *1949 - Barry Scheck, American lawyer, co-founder Innocence Project * 1949 - Sally Potter, English film director and screenwriter * 1949 - Twiggy, English model *1950 - Joan Lunden, American journalist and television host *1951 - Daniel Lanois, Canadian record producer *1952 - Nile Rodgers, American musician and composer * 1952 - Gunnar Hökmark, Swedish politician * 1952 - Bernard de Dryver, Belgian racing driver *1955 - Charlie Reliford, baseball umpire * 1955 - Rex Smith, American singer and actor * 1955 - Richard Burmer, American composer, sound designer and electronic musician (d. 2006) *1956 - Juan Manuel Fangio II, Argentine racing driver *1958 - Lita Ford, English-born singer (The Runaways) * 1958 - Kevin Hooks, American actor and director * 1958 - Azumah Nelson, Ghanaian boxer *1960 - Loïc Bigois, French engineer *1962 - Cheri Oteri, American actress and comedian *1963 - Jarvis Cocker, English singer, songwriter and musician (Pulp) * 1963 - David Seaman, English footballer *1964 - Bob Papa, American sportscaster * 1964 - Trisha Yearwood, American singer * 1964 - Patrick Marber, British playwright *1965 - Alexandra Vandernoot, Belgian actress *1966 - Soledad O'Brien, American journalist * 1966 - Eric Robert Rudolph, American criminal *1967 - Jim Abbott, baseball player * 1967 - Alexander Karelin, Russian wrestler * 1967 - Stéphane Crête, Quebec actor *1969 - Tapio Wilska, Finnish singer * 1969 - Alkinoos Ioannidis, Greek-Cypriot singer and composer *1970 - Victor Williams, American actor * 1970 - Takanori Nishikawa, Japanese pop/rock singer * 1970 - Gilbert Dionne, National Hockey League player * 1970 - Dan Bylsma, National Hockey League player *1973 - Nick Colgan, Irish footballer * 1973 - Cristiano Da Matta, Brazilian racing car driver *1974 - Jimmy Fallon, American actor and comedian * 1974 - Victoria Silvstedt, Swedish model *1976 - Raja Bell, American basketball player * 1976 - Alison Sweeney, American actress * 1976 - Jim Ward, American musician (At the Drive-In, Sparta) * 1976 - Jessica York, television personality *1977 - Ryan Dusick, American drummer (Maroon 5) *1978 - Michelle Alves, Brazilian supermodel * 1978 - Nick Johnson, baseball player * 1978 - Nigel Mitchell, Quizmania and Capital Disney presenter * 1978 - Jorge López Montaña, Spanish footballer *1979 - Dannielle Brent, British actress * 1979 - Noémie Lenoir, French supermodel and actress *1980 - Tegan and Sara, Canadian singer/songwriters *1981 - Damiano Cunego, Italian cyclist * 1981 - Rick Dipietro, American ice hockey goaltender * 1981 - Scott Baker, American baseball player *1982 - Nicole Voss, American model * 1982 - Eleni Daniilidou, Greek tennis player * 1982 - Jordan Parise, American ice hockey player *1983 - Joey Devine, American baseball player * 1983 - Charlie Haeger, American baseball player *1983 - Matt Wiman, American mixed martial artist *1984 - Kevin Zegers, Canadian actor * 1984 - Eamon Doyle, American pop singer *1986 - Peter Vack, American voice actor * 1986 - Gerald Ciolek, German cyclist * 1986 - Ken Gushi, Japanese racing driver *1987 - Danielle Panabaker, American actress *1990 - Patrick Breeding, American singer (B5) Deaths * 690 - Theodore of Tarsus, Archbishop of Canterbury (b. 602) *1339 - Emperor Go-Daigo of Japan (b. 1288) *1356 - Killed at the Battle of Poitiers: **Peter I (b. 1311) **Walter VI of Brienne, Constable of France (born 1304) *1668 - William Waller, English soldier *1692 - Giles Corey, American farmer killed in the Salem Witch Trials *1693 - Janez Vajkard Valvasor, Slovenian polymath (b. 1641) *1710 - Ole Rømer, Danish astronomer (b. 1644) *1843 - Gaspard-Gustave Coriolis, French scientist (b. 1792) *1868 - William Sprague, American minister and politician from Michigan (b. 1809) *1881 - James Garfield, 20th President of the United States (b. 1831) *1893 - Alexander Tilloch Galt, Canadian politician, a father of Canadian Confederation (b. 1817) *1905 - Thomas John Barnardo, Irish philanthropist (b. 1845) *1906 - Maria Georgina Grey (b.1816), British writer who promoted women’s education and founder the Girls' Day School Trust. *1924 - Alick Bannerman, Australian cricketer (b. 1854) *1927 - Michael Peter Ancher, Danish painter (b. 1849) *1935 - Konstantin Eduardovich Tsiolkovsky, Russian rocket scientist (b. 1857) *1936 - Vishnu Narayan Bhatkhande, Indian musician (b. 1860) *1938 - Pauline Frederick, American actress (b. 1883) *1942 - Condé Nast, American publisher (b. 1873) *1944 - Guy Gibson, British aviator, awarded Victoria Cross (b. 1918) *1949 - Will Cuppy, American humorist (b. 1884) * 1949 - George Shiels, Irish dramatist (b. 1886) * 1949 - Nikolaos Skalkottas, Greek composer (b. 1901) *1955 - John D. Dingell, U.S. Congressman from Michigan (b. 1894) *1967 - Zinaida Serebriakova, Russian painter (b. 1884) * 1967 - Monica Proietti, Canadian criminal (b. 1940) *1968 - Chester Carlson, American inventor (b. 1906) * 1968 - Red Foley, American singer (b. 1910) *1969 - Rex Ingram, American actor (b. 1895) *1972 - Robert Casadesus, French pianist (b. 1899) *1973 - Gram Parsons, American musician (b. 1946) *1978 - Étienne Gilson, French philosopher and historian (b. 1884) *1985 - Italo Calvino, Italian writer (b. 1923) *1987 - Einar Gerhardsen, Prime Minister of Norway (b. 1897) *1990 - Hermes Pan, American dancer and choreographer (b. 1910) *1995 - Orville Redenbacher, American botanist and businessman (b. 1907) *1997 - Rich Mullins, American singer (b. 1955) *2000 - Anthony Robert Klitz, British artist (b. 1917) *2002 - Robert Guéï, ruler of Côte d'Ivoire (b. 1941) *2003 - Slim Dusty, Australian singer (b. 1927) *2004 - Eddie Adams, American photographer, won Pulitzer Prize (b. 1933) * 2004 - Árpád Bogsch, Hungarian turned American international civil servant (b. 1919) * 2004 - Skeeter Davis, American singer (b. 1931) * 2004 - Ellis Marsalis, American businessman, musician, and activist *2006 - Elizabeth Allen, American actress (b. 1929) * 2006 - Roy Schuiten, Dutch cyclist (b. 1950) * 2006 - Chuck Rio, American singer and saxophonist (The Champs) (b. 1929) Holidays and observances *In ancient Greece, the sixth day of the Eleusinian Mysteries, when the procession to Eleusis began at Kerameikos in Athens. *RC Saints - Saint Januarius. *Also see September 19. *Church of England - Theodore of Tarsus. *Chile - Armed Forces Day. *Saint Kitts and Nevis - Independence Day (from Great Britain, 1983). *International Talk Like a Pirate Day. *Goeric of Metz - French bishop and saint External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September